The present invention relates to a light channel communication system and component for a vehicle interior member.
Electronic data signal transfer is common and has been practiced for many years in various industries. For example, in the automotive industry, vehicle compartments include a multitude of electronic devices which transmit and receive data signals. Such devices may communicate by electrical wires or fiber optics.
Current means for transmitting and receiving information are adequate, but such means may be improved, especially within a vehicle. In many situations, electrical wires or fiber optics are configured to extend relatively far distances, e.g., tens or hundreds of feet, to electrically connect electronic devices. Thus, high quality conductive material is typically required to provide substantial transmission of data or electrical signals from one device to another. Otherwise, loss may be substantial and data may affect transmission quality. In the automotive industry, a typical distance between electrical devices where wires or fiber optics are required may be only a few feet. Thus, a greater degree or proportional amount of data loss may be sustained without noticeably affecting the quality of a data transmission. Moreover, such means include separate wiring and bundling which require space within interior panels of the vehicle. Additionally, the separate bundles of wires and/or fiber optics provide added weight and added cost to the vehicle.